Tales
by Tipitina
Summary: Arc d'histoires sans vraiment de liens. Yaoi
1. The treacherous butterfly

Arc : _Tales  
_Genre : bof, Un plot bunny doit-il toujours avoir un genre ? En tous cas y en a un qui est sûr : Yaoi ! Cette série est aussi frustrante que Kyou Kara Maou ou presque. Quand est-ce qu'ils se sautent dessus !  
Disclaimer : Pas namouah.

_Tales 01 : The treacherous butterfly_

Des mains sur lui. La sensation d'être écrasé, emprisonné, incapable de bouger, de se libérer. Oppressant, plaisant, insoutenable.

Haruka se redressa brusquement sur son futon. Il avait chaud, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts comme pour capter plus de lumière dans la pièce uniquement éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Sa respiration erratique ralentit, devint moins désespérée. Il passa sa main sur son front moite et soupira.

Sa mémoire lui jouait-elle encore un nouveau tour ?

Kantarô avançait en rasant le mur dans sa maison. Il se savait traquer. Youko n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour lui dire d'aller travailler, suivie de près par Reiko. Il n'en n'avait pas du tout envie. Un énième article à écrire dans un temps limité alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors. Rosalie allait venir jouer, accompagnée de Moo-chan et Sugino et Hasumi arriveraient en lui hurlant dessus sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Il s'arrêta et soupira. Il releva les yeux d'un coup en entendant des pas sur le plancher de bois. Il suivit des yeux la forme humaine qui avançait dans sa direction. Haruka passa devant lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas du tout, comme parti dans une autre dimension. Kantarô écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Que se passait-il donc depuis quelques jours ?

Se pourrait-il que Minamoto et ses acolytes aient refait surface ? Maintenant inquiet, Kantarô sortit par la porte de derrière. Les informations ne se trouvaient certainement pas dans la maison et approché Haruka directement était proscrit tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Il serait capable de s'envoler pendant des jours avant de revenir comme si de rien n'était. Haruka pouvait être égoïste lui aussi.

ooOOoo  
- Haruka-chan ?

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers la jeune youkai, fixant le ciel sans discontinuer. Elle grimpa agilement à ses cotés et s'y assit.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Kan-chan par hasard ? Je ne le trouve pas.  
- Non.  
- Il a dû partir avant notre réveil. Où est-il encore allé se fourrer !  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.  
- Hn.

Youko ne chercha pas à insister. Il était rare qu'Haruka se confie à elle. Elle le regarda encore un instant et redescendit dans la cour. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son petit idiot de maître avant que les autres n'arrivent. Mais il était trop tard, déjà Rosalie avançait dans sa direction, les bras serrés autour du petit corps vert de Moo-chan.

Une idée germa dans son esprit et elle se précipita pour les accueillir.

ooOOoo  
Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Sugino pour rejoindre le toit de la maison de Kantarô. Moo-chan l'avait appelé. C'était exceptionnel. L'amour de sa vie préférait qu'il la cherche partout plutôt que de faire appel à lui. Il soupira. Si seulement, elle pouvait être plus présente.

Il se posa et s'étonna de trouver le tengu aux ailes noires allongé là, perdu dans la contemplation des nuages. Il le faisait souvent mais Sugino connaissait l'Onikui depuis assez longtemps pour savoir discerner les petites nuances dans l'humeur de son ami. Il s'assit de l'autre coté du toit. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux la raison de ce soudain appel. Dire qu'il avait cru Moo-chan en danger. Immédiatement, l'image de Kantarô séquestrant l'amour de sa vie lui vint à l'esprit et il dut faire preuve d'un grand self-contrôle pour ne pas hurler.

- Onikui…  
- Hn ?

Le brun tourna vaguement la tête dans sa direction, un sourcil levé.

- Sugino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je viens chercher Moo-chan. Et toi ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de rêver comme ça.  
- J'essaye justement de m'occuper l'esprit.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?

Haruka ne répondit pas.

- Ta mémoire ? Tu t'en es pris à Kantarô ? S'inquiéta brusquement le dieu de la montagne.  
- Je ne lui ai rien fait.

Sugino soupira de soulagement. Si c'était arrivé, ç'aurait causé une catastrophe. Il savait que personne ne pourrait venir à bout du démon réveillé à part quelques personnes. Dont il ne faisait pas partie.

- Mais ma mémoire me pose quelques problèmes.

Sugino se retourna cette fois complètement vers lui, interrogatif.

- Tu étais là quand on m'a scellé, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, acquiesça le tengu aux ailes blanches.  
- Est-ce que tu sais encore quelque chose que j'ignore ?  
- De quoi parles-tu ?

Haruka se tut de nouveau et Sugino attendit qu'il veuille bien lui faire l'honneur de rouvrir la bouche.

ooOOoo  
Kantarô soupira une énième fois depuis le début de la journée. Bredouille. Il ôta ses chaussures et entra dans la maison bizarrement silencieuse. La nuit venait de tomber et il avait fini de faire le tour de ses ressources d'informations.

Minamoto était en Russie. Il n'y avait donc aucun souci à se faire. Il ne pouvait pas agir à distance. Surtout que les pays de l'occident ne comptaient plus que quelques rares youkais qui faisaient tout pour se cacher des humains. C'était triste de voir ce que la civilisation moderne avait fait sur le monde des esprits.

- Je suis rentré.  
- Bienvenue ! fit la voix de Youko en provenance du salon.

Il les rejoignit lentement encore en train de réfléchir aux actions de ce petit prétentieux de Raikou. Sa jeune amie l'accueillit avec un sourire et il se détendit. Apparemment, tout le monde était là. Rosalie se leva et vient attraper un bout de sa tunique pour l'amener à table avec eux, sa poupée serrée contre elle.

- Rosalie-chan…  
- Viens manger avant que ce soit froid, Kan-chan, expliqua Youko.

Il suivit docilement la petite fille et s'assit entre elle et Haruka. Le brun le regarda en coin l'espace d'une seconde avant de se concentrer sur son bol de riz. Sugino hocha la tête dans la direction de l'érudit et but sa tasse de thé.

- Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai cherché partout !  
- Je suis allé faire quelques recherches.  
- Des recherches ? Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne sortais pas une journée pour faire tes recherches à l'extérieur. Depuis Haruka, non ?  
- Oui c'est vrai, répondit le jeune homme gêné.

Un grand bruit sur la table les alerta tous. Ils regardèrent le brun se lever de table.

- Merci pour le dîner.

Haruka disparut de la pièce sous le regard confus des autres habitants de la maison.

- Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ? Kan-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Soupçonna Youko.  
- J'aimerai bien le savoir, dit-il, le regard un peu triste.  
- Pour une fois. Ce n'est pas directement de sa faute, coupa le tengu aux ailes blanches.

Kantarô releva la tête vers lui, curieux et surpris.

ooOOoo  
Haruka regardait dehors. La lune était pleine et diffusait intensément sa lumière. Les rayons se réfractaient dans toute la chambre, l'illuminant de douces petites lumières. Un bruit derrière lui, lui signifia qu'on venait d'entrer mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

- Haruka…

Cette voix inquiète et un peu penaude. Il soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Haruka, un peu sèchement.

Il savait qu'il avait dû blesser Kantarô. Il ne voulait pas vraiment mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il entendit les bruits des pas légers s'approcher. Le jeune homme s'avança à ses cotés et regarda la lune avec lui l'espace d'un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Kantarô, doucement.  
- Rien.  
- Tu ne sais pas mentir Haruka, répondit-il sans brusquerie.  
- Ce n'est rien, je te dis.  
- Préfères-tu que je t'ordonne de me répondre ?  
- Tu ne le feras pas.  
- Je le ferais si tu m'y obliges.

Haruka fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi persistent ? Kantarô ne lui ordonnait jamais rien. Il ne l'obligeait pas à rester ou à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas et soudain il changeait de ton comme une girouette. Il devait vraiment vouloir savoir.

- Ma mémoire… commença-t-il.  
- Elle revient ?

Haruka hocha la tête en réponse.

- Nous savions tous les deux que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre.  
- Ce n'est pas pareil que la dernière fois.

Kantarô le regarda un peu surpris.

- Je n'ai pas envie de tuer plus que d'habitude.

Le jeune érudit se passa la main dans les cheveux. L'humour d'Haruka pouvait être extrêmement bizarre parfois.

- C'est juste que…  
- Que ?  
- Je vois des images le soir quand je dors. Ou dans la journée des fois mais c'est plus rare.  
- Quel genre d'images ?  
- Des images de moi. Des images de l'autre Ichinomiya. Du soir où il m'a scellé.  
- De mon ancêtre ?  
- Hn.  
- Et c'est ça qui te perturbe ?

Haruka ne répondit pas mais Kantarô connaissait la réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ce que je vois.  
- Si tu me disais ce que tu vois, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à comprendre.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que, se renfrogna le brun.  
- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas une raison ! Comment formuler l'ordre clairement ?  
- Tu es vraiment le plus démoniaque. Se servir de ta condition de maître comme ça c'est déloyal.  
- Sinon je ne saurais jamais ce qui te tracasse. Tu es parti si brusquement tout à l'heure.

Haruka fit la grimace. Ca avait été aussi plus fort que lui tout à l'heure.

- Je vois le toi d'avant.  
- Oui j'avais compris.  
- Tais-toi si tu veux que je continue !  
- Oui oui, désolé, sourit Kantarô.  
- Je vois des images. Des images de cet homme et moi. Des images… bizarres.

Kantarô avait les yeux un peu écarquillés. Devait-il comprendre _ça _?

- Des images embarrassantes ? Tenta Kantarô pour l'aider.

Haruka affirma de la tête. Kantarô manqua de s'étouffer. S'il s'était attendu à ça.

- Je vois.  
- Tu vois quoi ?  
- Non rien je… enfin… je comprends que ça te perturbe.  
- Ce qui me perturbe c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tant voulu sa mort alors que… enfin il y avait ça.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Kantarô baissa la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Peut-être parce que tu t'es senti trahi. Et que quelque part tu le ressens encore ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Tout n'est pas revenu.  
- Tu veux qu'on t'aide à retrouver un peu plus de ses souvenirs ? demanda Kantarô très sérieusement.

Haruka croisa son regard avec surprise.

- Tu pourrais faire ça sans que je ne me réveille ?

Kantarô hocha la tête. Haruka hésita un moment et acquiesça. Kantarô lui sourit un peu tristement et l'espace d'un instant, Haruka se demanda pourquoi. Lentement, son jeune maître s'approcha de lui. Haruka sentait quelque chose au fond de son estomac qui lui donnait envie de partir. Mais le regard de Kantarô, l'empêchait de faire un seul mouvement. Kantarô se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Haruka sentit son cœur rater un battement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait enfin ? Profitant visiblement d'un de ses instants de faiblesse, Kantarô glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et l'appuya un peu plus fort contre le mur. Haruka n'arrivait plus à rien, incohérent et incapable de la moindre action, trop pris dans le baiser offert. Il s'accrocha aux manches de Kantarô, tremblant un peu, ne voulant pas tomber.

Le jeune homme le relâcha à bout de souffle, se léchant la lèvre en s'écartant. Haruka le regarda à travers ses paupières mi-closes, les joues un peu colorées. Kantarô l'observa encore plus intensément et Haruka bougea d'un millimètre.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ? Haleta-t-il.

Kantarô lui sourit comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et l'un des poids qui lui pesait disparut. Haruka se sentit un peu plus rassuré mais pas pour autant plus net dans son raisonnement.

- Je t'aide à retrouver la mémoire.

Kantarô lui prit la main et l'allongea par terre d'un geste. D'instinct, Haruka voulut s'échapper, des plumes voletant autour de lui. Kantarô attrapa doucement les poignets du tengu, lui maintenant à coté de sa tête sur le sol et fixa son regard dans le sien.

- Tu ne veux pas te souvenir ? Souffla Kantarô sur les lèvres du youkai.

Etrangement, Haruka sentit une faiblesse dans ses jambes. Le jeune érudit se pencha d'avantage, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Haruka ne pouvait pas détourner la tête. S'il avait voulu à un instant s'enfuir, il n'en était plus question maintenant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait mais sûrement pas partir. Il hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Kantarô lui sourit férocement et Haruka se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas du sang de youkai dans les veines. Il frissonna et Kantarô s'allongea sur lui.

De nouveau, il se sentit prisonnier d'un poids sur lui, oppressé, comme dans ses rêves. Puis il sentit les mains. Déshabillé, touché, caressé, embrassé, Haruka se sentit partir ailleurs. Il gémit en sentant les lèvres de Kantarô sur l'un de ses tétons. Et une image survint comme un flash de lumière dans son esprit. Un Kantarô plus grand, aux cheveux plus longs et au visage plus adulte. Mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Les sensations du corps de Kantarô contre le sien, de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur sa peau étaient bien plus plaisantes.

ooOOoo  
Haruka ouvrit les yeux, ébloui par le soleil du matin. Il grogna en cherchant à se couvrir la tête du drap. Un petit rire le fit relever la tête brusquement. Kantarô était à coté de lui, appuyé sur un coude, les cheveux ébouriffés et emmêlés. Haruka le regarda un instant sans rien dire, le visage fermé mais le sourire de Kantarô ne disparut pas.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Grommela-t-il.  
- Parce que tu es mignon au réveil.

Haruka attrapa le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main et le lança à la figure du jeune homme. Le brun se releva, son corps lui rappelant leurs prouesses de la nuit passée. Une image lui revint à l'esprit et il se calma.

- Tu n'en es pas moins désagréable, plaisanta le jeune homme en ôtant son pantalon de sa tête. Haruka ? fit-il en le voyant plonger dans ses pensées.  
- Hn ? dit Haruka en tournant la tête dans sa direction.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta un peu Kantarô.  
- Rien. Je me souviens.  
- Ah…  
- Celui qui m'a scellé. Il m'a trahi, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais plus faire confiance aux humains.

Kantarô l'écouta sans le regarder, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre ça mais Haruka semblait éprouver le besoin de lui expliquer.

- Il m'a scellé pour me « protéger ». Il disait qu'il m'aimait mais il m'a enfermé dans ce vieux rocher pendant des années.

Kantarô se retourna vers lui et lui prit le menton. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

- Moi je ne te trahirais pas. Je t'aimais trop pour te prendre ton nom. Crois-moi je ne te scellerais pas. Même ça signifie que je ne te garderai pas pour ma prochaine vie.

Haruka le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Quoique si tu m'abandonnes à cause de mes fesses fripées je ne garantis pas ta bonne santé.

Le brun le regarda encore et baissa la tête, pris d'un fou rire nerveux et silencieux.

- Quand tes fesses deviendront flasques, j'irai moi-même m'enfermer dans le rocher, répondit-il entre deux sursauts.

Kantarô joua la carte de l'outrage mais finit par sourire. Il se recoucha et se blottit tout contre Haruka. Il avait bien le temps avant que ça n'arrive.

OWARI  
Le 26 avril 2005.


	2. The children eater devil

Arc :_ Tales_  
Genre : pointless… ou peut-être pas… Kantarô powa ? YaoiPairing : HarukaXKantarô  
Disclaimer : Pas namouah. Je suis trop frustré. Cette série ressemble presque à un gruyère. Y en trop de choses qu'on ne sait pas et qu'on aimerait bien savoir ! Ou peut-être juste moi ?

Un gros merci à DarkHina, Ladynarutochan, Kokoroyume et Profiterole

-

_The children-eater Devil_

Depuis qu'il connaissait Kantaro, jamais il ne l'avait perdu de vue. C'était une sensation étrange. Mais où qu'il soit, Haruka arrivait toujours à le retrouver facilement. Comme s'il était relié à lui ou que lorsqu'il le cherchait, il ne sentait que son odeur et sa présence parmi les autres. Sa corde ne laissait partir personne avait-il dit un jour. Haruka ne douta pas un seul instant que Kantarô ait pu tisser lui-même un fil conducteur entre eux deux avec ces pouvoirs.

Et cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle. Il arrivait de temps en temps que Kantarô disparaisse. Quand il se levait le matin, Kantaro n'était plus dans la maison. Il descendait et croisait Youko qui lui disait qu'elle ne savait pas où le trouver mais qu'il y était en sécurité.

Parce que Kantarô s'en allait et revenait. Quand il voulait certes mais il revenait toujours. Mais ce jour-là, Haruka en eut assez de ce départ à l'improviste et de cette absence de nouvelles. Youko lui avait dit que c'était inutile de le chercher. Qu'elle avait déjà essayé et que même avec ses pouvoirs, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé, c'était lui qui l'avait rejoint.

Mais Haruka ne l'avait pas écouté.

- Même si c'est lui qui me rejoint, au moins il rentrera.

Youko avait secoué la tête. Parfois, Haruka faisait preuve de possessivité et de jalousie. C'était rare mais quand ça arrivait, personne ne pouvait le raisonner. Il s'en défendait toujours. Un vrai ours mal léché. Elle entendit un bruit de tissu froissé et se retourna en criant.

- Ne déploie pas tes ailes dans la maison !

Mais il était déjà trop tard, elle était tombée à genoux sur le parquet, abattue.

- Tu mets toujours des plumes partout.

Haruka l'avait ignoré. Il venait de dépasser la ville. Les gens ne pensaient jamais à lever la tête vers le ciel. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Son instinct le guida au dessus de la forêt à un endroit où les arbres étaient plus bas et leurs feuillages plus denses. Un petit coin bien étrange comparé au reste de la forêt. Il avait passé plusieurs heures en vol et la nuit tombait doucement à l'horizon. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kantarô disparaissait toujours pendant plusieurs jours.

Il se posa un peu plus loin, incapable de passer par le feuillage touffu des arbres. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin. Il continua à marcher un moment, tournant en rond autour du lieu où se cachait son maître. Sa patience ayant tout de même ses limites, il fit apparaître son sceptre et découpa une brèche dans la barrière qui l'empêchait de rentrer. Il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre. Kantarô était très fort pour se cacher quand il ne voulait pas être trouvé.

A l'intérieur de la barrière, il faisait sombre. Une lumière bleutée se diffusait comme si la lune éclairait la nuit. Les bambous étaient grands et clairsemés. Il avança au milieu des arbres et des bambous lentement observant les lieux avec attention. Eparpillés, des flammes brûlaient dans l'air comme si elles surmontaient des torches invisibles.

Il entendit un bruit d'eau et s'en approcha, sentant la présence du jeune érudit de plus en plus forte. Il n'y eut bientôt plus de flammes volantes pour l'éclairer mais il pouvait toujours voir. Il savait maintenant que cet endroit était une brèche. Une brèche avec le monde astrale, là où les youkais se cachaient quand les humains s'approchaient trop près.

Il arriva à la rivière et s'arrêta sur son chemin. Kantarô était assis au bord de l'eau, sa tenue de cérémonie trempant dans le liquide. Il lui faisait presque dos. Haruka resta interdit devant pareille vision. Tout autour de Kantarô virevoltaient des papillons multicolores et luisants. A ses cotés, deux petits youkais lui tenaient compagnie.

Mais sa présence avait été démasquée. Déjà les petits monstres le fuyaient. Il fit un pas pour s'approcher encore quand les yeux de Kantarô se braquèrent sur lui. Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Le regard rougeâtre était fin et semblait pouvoir le transpercer. Puis il se fit plus doux et les yeux moins étirés. Le fin sourire de Kantarô se dessina sur ses lèvres et Haruka sentit un malaise le quitter.

- Tu m'as trouvé…

- Evidemment.

- Tu as endommagé ma barrière, soupira Kantarô en levant la main pour laisser un papillon violet s'y poser, si tu voulais entrer il te suffisait de demander.

- Je n'en avais aucune envie.

Kantarô laissa un sourire étirer de nouveau ses lèvres. Haruka avança jusqu'à être totalement à ses cotés. Les papillons s'écartèrent de lui et se rassemblèrent un peu plus de l'autre coté de Kantarô. Haruka leva la main et en poussa doucement un du front de son jeune maître.

- Tu vas finir par te faire dévorer.

- Ils ne mangent pas et quand bien même ils le feraient, les humains ne sont pas à leur goût.

- Mais toi tu leur plais.

- J'ai toujours attiré les choses surnaturelles.

Haruka écarta une mèche et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme aux cheveux clairs. Ses mains descendirent bien vite vers la tunique qu'il écarta lentement, dévoilant la peau pâle de son amant.

Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long du cou de son amant et descendirent jusqu'à caresser la cicatrice. Haruka releva un peu la tête. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir un jour toucher à cette marque depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, même lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Kantarô remarqua la pause d'Haruka et soupira. L'écartant calmement, il referma les pans de son vêtement d'une main. Le brun le regarda faire un peu dérouté.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comme c'était arrivé.

- Et tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Vexé de la froideur dans la voix de Kantarô, Haruka l'attrapa brutalement par une épaule et le rassit sur le sol.

- J'ai à le savoir. C'est important. Que ce soit pour te protéger ou pour autre chose. Je te signale que même si tu es laxiste, je n'ai pas toute ma liberté.

- Tu préférerais l'avoir ? Je peux te la rendre si tu le veux, siffla le jeune homme.

Etonné et blessé également, Haruka leva la main comme pour le frapper. Kantarô le regardait de ses yeux froids plantés dans les siens. Il respira et se calma.

- Tu connais plus de choses sur moi que je n'en connais moi-même. Laisse-moi au moins savoir ça.

Kantarô soupira, vaincu. Après tout, il devrait bien lui avouer tôt ou tard. Mais il aurait préféré que ce soit tard. Haruka n'était jamais insistant. Mais quand une idée lui venait en tête, c'était dur de la lui faire lâcher, tout comme pour lui d'ailleurs.

Il s'appuya contre le rocher et respira pour se donner du courage. Haruka s'assit à ses cotés. Kantarô le fit basculer et il se retrouva allongé, sa tête sur les cuisses du jeune homme.

- « Démon, démon, si tu es là montre-toi. Montre-toi mais ne me dévore pas », chantonna vaguement l'érudit.

Haruka regarda son visage comme s'il était devenu fou. Kantarô avait la tête levée vers le ciel, une main sur ses yeux. Il avait toujours essayé d'éviter le sujet. Haruka se demandait vraiment ce qu'il y avait de difficile dans le fait d'expliquer comment il s'était blessé. Le tengu n'était pas non plus totalement idiot. Les marques sur sa poitrine ne ressemblaient guère à celles laissées par une chute dans les escaliers.

- Les enfants chantent souvent cette vieille rengaine idiote, là où je suis né.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ôta sa main de ses yeux et reporta son regard devant lui, perdu au loin, une main dans les quelques mèches sur le front d'Haruka. Il n'était pas très affectueux en général et s'il n'avait pas été un youkai apparenté aux oiseaux, il aurait aimé pouvoir ronronné.

- La légende court toujours dans la vallée là-bas. Quand j'étais enfant, je vivais avec ma grand-mère dans les montagnes.

Il arrêta de le caresser et Haruka fit une grimace en signe de mécontentement mais Kantarô ne le regardait même pas.

- Le démon en question a existé et se nourrissait d'humains de la vallée. Le dévoreur d'enfants.

D'un coup, Haruka comprit pourquoi cela semblait si dur à dire pour lui.

-Je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans quand il m'a capturé. Ma grand-mère avait hérité des pouvoirs de la famille et elle nous retrouva. Les villageois s'occupèrent du démon pendant que d'autres libéraient les enfants prisonniers. Mais moi, j'étais déjà devant sa gueule. Ma grand-mère se chargea de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Kantarô soupira et prit un air faussement désinvolte qui ne trompa personne.

- Mais il m'avait blessé et son sang s'était mélangé à la griffure. Grand-mère a scellé les résidus démoniaques qu'il m'avait transmis dans la cicatrice. Depuis, je suis capable de sentir la présence des Oni. On dit que le Mal appelle le Mal, après tout.

Kantarô marqua une courte pause et Haruka resserra sa prise sur la main de Kantarô.

- Grand-mère est morte et je suis parti vivre près de chez Yumeyako. J'ai développé les pouvoirs des Ichinomiya et tout est dit.

- Tu mens.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, râla Kantarô.

Haruka savait qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Du moins pas aujourd'hui. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le reste n'était pas important. Il se redressa lentement et vint poser ses lèvres sur la cicatrice, la caressant toute entière avec douceur. Il la suivit du bout de la langue et un gémissement étranglé échappa à Kantarô.

- Le seul « Oni » qui pourra te toucher désormais, c'est moi.

Kantarô rit de cette réplique possessive.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre contre moi.

Haruka, vexé mais sachant très bien qu'il avait raison, arrêta de le câliner. Kantarô protesta d'un coup de coude qui ne le fit même pas sursauter.

- Rentrons et tu verras bien si je suis incapable de résister.

- Tu veux parier ? répondit Kantarô avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Si tu veux.

Haruka prit le chemin de la sortie tandis que dans son dos, Kantarô sortait un des papiers d'incantation de sa poche.

OWARI

Le 27 avril 2005


End file.
